In a storage area network (SAN), remote computer storage devices such as disk arrays can be made accessible to host computers so that the storage devices appear as if they are locally attached to the host computer's operating system. SANs may be implemented using Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) storage devices, in which SCSI protocol entities perform input/output (I/O) operations (e.g., data reads and writes) and are exposed through a unique identifier such as a logical unit number (LUN) on a path. A given LUN typically corresponds to a logical volume, and may be represented within the host computer's operating system as a device. Interaction with a LUN is initiated by a SCSI initiator port on a host computer, which can issue various I/O request types to the LUN on a target data storage device.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.